The bet
by YaoiInu
Summary: Riven makes a bet with his brother about Musa and Musa finds out. She feels hurt and used, Riven is now in love with her but Musa doesn't want to know anything about him...
1. Studying?

Like I said before I'm bored so I'm posting my stories... And also I don't own the winx club because if I did Musa and Riven would be together a long time ago!

Musa was in her dorm with she shared with Tecna. She was trying to study for a test that she had in 5 days. Musa "I'll never get this stuff maybe Tec can help…" Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She turned and saw Riven standing in the door way. (Musa and Riven were close friends and liked each other) (Musa and the girls are in their 2nd year, while the guys are in their 3rd year at RF)  
Musa-Hey Riven what's up?  
Riven-nothing just all of them are getting annoying and you?  
Musa-I'm trying to study for a test that I have in 5 days but I'm totally lost I don't understand anything.  
Riven-well maybe I can help you what is it about?  
Musa-thanks look-she handed him the book Riven-We saw this our freshmen year ok so you do it like this. Riven showed Musa how to do the problems and Musa asked him if she didn't understand.  
Riven-ok now it's your turn do it by yourself.  
Musa-ok let's see um……………ok see if it's right?  
Riven-well its right Musa-for real? wow let me do another one Riven-okay-he sat down beside Musa Musa-here check this one Riven-yeah you got it, its right Musa-thanks for the help Riven Musa was really excited and hugged Riven. Riven was surprised, both of them fell back and landed softly on the bed. Musa, from the hug, had her arms around his neck. Riven just hugged her back.  
Musa-looking at his face up, and down and side to side-I'm sorry Riven-looking at her the same way and whispered-don't be. He kissed tenderly two or three times. When they both a parted and got up from the bed, Musa didn't what to say.  
Riven-blushing-so Musa can you meet me in the lake at 5? (the lake where Bloom when by herself in season 1 sorry I don't remember the name)  
Musa-also blushing-oh...sure Riven-and don't eat cuz we are eating together Musa-okay There was knock on the door.  
Musa-come in Flora stepped into the room and toll Riven that the guys were about to leave.  
Riven-yeah thanks Then Flora left them alone again. Musa-walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek-well see you later Riven-hugged her lightly-yeah bye Riven left her alone in the room again and Musa looked at the clock It's barely 3:30 pm so I'll study until 4 and then get ready.  
At 4:30 Musa was getting ready and Stella come into Musa's dorm. Stella-hey Musa, so I saw Riven come in here Musa-yeah and?  
Stella-what did you two talk about?  
Musa-oh I was trying to study when he came in and helped me Stella-yeah right! so, what happened?  
Musa-what are you talking about Stella?  
Stella-I'm way sure that more than studying happened here Musa looked at the clock and got an idea.  
Musa-pretended to be mad-look Stella believe what you want Stella-come you can tell me MusaI should get going-to Stella-I don't want to tell you nothing Stella-oh so something did happen here?  
Musa-just think whatever you want, I'm out of here Musa get out of Alfea and into the woods. She stopped when she heard voices near. She went towards the voices and saw Riven talking with another girl. And Musa hidden behind a big bush.  
Girl-so you want to break up?  
Riven-yeah I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else Girl-does she love you back Riven-I...I...don't know but I want to take my chances with her Girl-oh okay Riven I understand but I have a question Riven-okay what is it?  
Girl-did you ever love me? and tell me the truth Riven-well I...um...I Girl-okay I think I know the answer well Riven I must leave but we can still be friends right?  
Riven-yeah Girl-well bye Riven Riven-bye A portal opened and the girl stepped into it. Musa was shocked because she did not know that Riven had a girlfriend.  
Musa-coming out of the bush-I didn't know you had a girlfriend Riven-starred-Musa...you're early Musa-well yeah hope you don't mind because Stella saw you go into my room and started asking me what had happened. But what about your girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me, I though we were friends.

Hope you guys like this one too...


	2. Memories

Musa-well yeah hope you don't mind because Stella saw you go into my room and started asking me what had happened. But what about your girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me, I though we were friends.  
Riven-yeah but...I don't like her Musa-oh okay, anyways can we eat cuz I'm starving!  
Riven-yeah come on Musa followed Riven until the shore (where Riven had prepared a "romantic picnic" but you'll see what are his true intentions)  
Musa-gasped-wow it's beautiful Riven!  
Riven-so you like it?  
Musa-yeah I do Riven-seem proud of himself-good now lets eat Musa-okay They eat while they watched the sun set and the water sparking. They finished eating and Riven laid his head in Musa's lap.  
Riven-what do you feel like doing Musa?  
Musa-well right now this. Musa leaned forwarded and kissed his forehead, cheeks and ended with a long, passionate kiss on his lips Riven-blushing (a lot)-ok so what else do you feel like doing?  
Musa-can I play with your hair?  
Riven-my hair? can we do something else?  
Musa-okay you get away this time so lets go for a swim Riven-laughed, standing up and helping her stand up-okay sounds like fun Musa-okay Musa used a spell so that Riven and her clothes were on the ground with some towels. Musa had a red swimsuit and Riven had a magenta swim trunk. They went into the water.  
Musa-wow it's kinda cold Riven-a little come here Musa walked to him and he hugged her.  
Riven-is that better?  
Musa-snuggling against him-much better Riven looked down at Musathis is easier than I though it would be Riven was grinning.  
MusaShould I believe him? I mean he was so...mean and grumpy but now  
RivenShe'll never find out and  
Riven has a flashback.  
Matt-Riven's brother-hi little bro Riven-surprised-Matt what are you doing here?  
Matt-I came to see you Riven-what do you want?  
Matt-well who was that cutie that just was with you and just left Riven-why?  
Matt-is she your girl?  
Riven-no Matt-well I bet that I'll be her boyfriend before you get close enough to ask her out Riven-how much do you want to bet!  
Riven's flashback ended because Musa suddenly pulled away.  
Riven-what's wrong?  
Musa-I remembered that we should go back Riven-panicking-why?  
Musa-It's just that.  
Musa was cut off by Riven's kiss. They stayed there for a while kissing while they held each other in their arms.  
Musa-after they a parted-what was that for?  
Riven-um...I...you...I mean...will you go out with me as more...then a friend? Musa-what do you mean Riven?  
Riven-do you want to be my girlfriend?  
Musa was taken backhe just...did I hear right...I mean should I believe him cuz he never says what he wants or feels This is weird! But I do like him so  
Musa-softly to Riven-I do Riven was pleased and hugged her a little tighter. When he heard Musa say "I do" he felt that he had filled a giant hole in his chest but he did not know about its existence until now, and then he felt the guilt that washed over him. After a while it was getting a little dark and both went back to the shore and Musa used another spell to make them dry with their clothes on.  
Riven-pointing at the sky-look Musa Riven had plan everything, had some candles and lighted them. (It was kinda romantic but mostly relaxing)  
Musa-laid on the grass-There a lot of stars, in the HN there are way more. My dad, my mom, and me used to camp out once in awhile to see them. It was...-she swallowed hard-...so nice.  
Riven knew that for Musa it was hard to talk about her mom.  
Riven-laying next to Musa-those are good memories about your mom Musa Musa-looked at him, with tears stinging in her eyes and smiled-yeah they are Riven saw her shiver from the breeze or maybe from remembering her momhe thought. He took her in his arms carefully as she started to cry very gently. Riven had seen her like this a couple of times and has had the need to comfort her and threat her as his baby. He had always toll himself that he felt this way because she was his friend but sometimes doubted this. He looked at her face again, she started to wipe the tears away and he tighten his arms around her. Musa-thanks Riven Riven-a little confused-for what?  
Musa-for being there when I need you and comforting me 


	3. Her nightmare

Well I don't have much to say! So I hope you guys like this part!...

Musa-for being there when I need you and comforting me Riven felt a great pleasure because of what Musa toll him. He putted her head on his chest so she would use it as a pillow, and also started to play with her hair and Musa snuggled against his body for body heat. Both of them felt a lot of peace. Musa forgot about everything and everybody except Riven and her. She could hear his heartbeat softly, that relaxed her and she fell asleep. Riven also felt that peace but he had never felt it before and relaxed. Without moving he realized that she had fallen asleep. He keep on playing with her hair, and enjoyed the peace. He realized that he loved having Musa like that; in his arms with him. Rivenno, what am I thinking I CAN'T love HER, this is JUST for the bet with Matt. He looked at his watched. It was 10:45. It's getting later I got to take her back to Alfea He looked at her again. I hate to wake her up but we have to leave Riven without moving Musa much he got up and was about to wake her up when Musa sat up breathing hard. Riven got so scared that he almost fell back.  
Riven-a little mad but then a little worried-what the...I mean what's wrong?  
Musa-I had a nightmare Riven-hugging her-what was it about?  
Musa-I'm not really sure but it was had something to do with a bet, someone, me and you.  
Riven felt that the blood was drained from his body and felt ice cold even thought he tried to control himself.  
Riven-weakly-it was just a nightmare Musa-yeah, I can't believe I fell a sleep Riven-yeah I guess you were tired Musa-probably, well I guess we should go back Riven-yeah it's getting kinda late Musa-what time is it?  
Riven-10:47 Musa-well let's go They got up and started to walk back to Alfea. Riven putted him arm tightly around Musa's waist as they walked. He left Musa at Alfea and went back to RF. Riven got to his dorm, changed to his Pj (pink bunnies? or magenta bunnies? YOU choose! I just had to put the magenta bunnies sorry! I hope Riven won't mind...any ways back to the story), and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. He was thinking and turning in his bed all night thinking about Musa, Matt, the bet, what just happened with Musa, and how his hormones and nerves had gone wild when he had kissed her...

We will see what happens next chapter with this little bet between Riven and Matt...


	4. 4 months after

Musa and Riven became boyfriend and girlfriend and were about to have their 4th month anniversary...this happens 5 days before their anniversary...Musa called Riven either Riv or baby and Riven called her either babe or M. Riven was in his dorm lying in his bed, thinking about Musa and what to get her for their anniversary.  
Rivenwow almost 4 months, what can I get her? I can't believe what M and me have gone through and all of this started because of the bet with Matt. Also almost 4 months since all of this started but also the nightmares  
Flashback(in one (he had more then one) of Riven's dream.  
Matt was in front of his giving him something and Matt vanished into thin air. Then Musa came out of the darkness and started to yell at him things like "Why did you use me?", "I never want to see you again", and the one that hurt him the most "I hate you". This was the only part of the dream when he heard what anyone said. Then he would try to say something but no words come out. Musa had a hurt look on her eyes, turned around, and started to walk away from him. He tried to catch up with her but was never able to catch her no matter how hard he tried.  
End of Flashback.  
Riven always woke up in a sweat with tears running down his face every time he got to that point of his dream. And Timmy had toll him that while he was asleep he keep on saying "I'm sorry", "I didn't mean to" or "I love you". He had just said to Timmy that he had a bad dream and got of the hook with him. Now he had to admit that he is in love with Musa. Why? Well he didn't know how or when it happen, Riven just knows it happened. Also in those 4 months many things had happen between the couple. They learn things from each other and Riven was only really open with her. Sometimes they could fell what the other felt or even guessed it. In the 4 months that Riven and Musa have been together some of Musa's attitude has rubbed on Riven and some of Riven's attitude has rubbed on Musa. Also some new students had joined RF and Alfea. To Musa's luck none of the girls had take an interest on Riven, but for Riven's luck a new guy, Jack was interested on Musa. Musa had also made a new friend in RF just like Jared, his name is Hannel and Hannel concidered Musa his little sister but Hannel never found out that Musa and Riven were dating because Musa and Riven keep their relationship on the down-low so no one could really mess with it. 


	5. So you're going to be mean with me?

Mean while in Downtown Magix... Musa was in the café "LaMagix" when Jack, a guy from RF, when into the café. (FYI on Jack he is a new student, and is a Junior like the guys. Riven does not like him because he is being trying to get Musa to go out with him for about 3 and half months and is a little conceded.)

Jack-hey Musa and your boyfriend?

Musa-what do you want with him?

Jack-well I guess he's not here Musa-what do you want?

Jack-for you to go out with me of course!

Musa used her cell phone to send Riven a message.  
It said: Hey Riv can you come over 2 the café called "LaMagix" cuz Jack is here bugging me again about going out with him well, bye Love ya Riven grabbed his cell phone which had started to ring with a message from Musa.

"Addicted" by KELLY CLARKSON

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

He had putted this ring tone so he would know it was Musa. And because it described how he felt about her.  
Riven read the message and got mad. While he was going to his levabike and towards the café he was thinking 'Doesn't Jack get it Musa is MY girl and he should not be near her ever!' (And stuff like that). He got to the café and went to park his bike. He was taken back cuz of his thoughts because he never felt like that for anyone. He went into the café and saw Jack talking to Musa, who looked annoyed and bored. Musa was getting annoyed and bored but Jack just keep on talking. When she saw Riven enter the café, she jumped from her seat and went towards him.  
Musa-Riv! I been waiting for you!  
Musa stopped in front of him, putted her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly in the lips. He was a little surprised but hugged and kissed her back. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Jack was standing up with no emotion showing, and left.

Riven-after they a parted and Riven looking at her up and down-are you okay? Did he do anything to you?  
Musa-laughed-yeah I'm okay, he didn't do anything to me

Riven-paid and both of them left the café-he better not

Musa-in a flirting kinda way-if you keep on doing this you're going to make me believe that you care about me Riv

Riven-looked at her, pulled her gently in front of him, walked behind her, his arms around her waist, and kissing her neck a few times-that's what I want and you still don't believe that I care about you?  
Musa had learn that Riven holding her like that was becoming a custom to him.

Musa-stopped walking, turning to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and whispering to his ear-I do believe you care about me and you know that I care about you right?

Riven-yeah I know I just love it when you tell me Riven was about to kiss her in the lips when she pulled away.

Musa-no, it's pay back remember our last date?

Riven though about it a little and remembered that on their last date Musa had wanted to kiss him and he had said no but did it playing. He had thought it was odd because she didn't insist like other times. Now he knew why she didn't.

Riven-a little mad-and that kiss in the café?

Musa-oh that was to make Jack go away Riven-pulled her close to him again-so, you're going to be mean with me after you used me to get rid of Jack?

Musa-I...-she pulled her face closer to his. This made Riven smile.

We'll that's all for now...


	6. Hannel and Matt

Riven-a little mad-and that kiss in the café?

Musa-oh that was to make Jack go away

Riven-pulled her close to him again-so, you're going to be mean with me after you used me to get rid of Jack?

Musa-I...-she pulled her face closer to his. This made Riven smile.

Musa-I am! Musa pulled away (again).

Riven was getting frustrated, he need it to feel Musa's lips touching his, he need it her body against him own, he need it her arms around his neck, he need it his hands wrapped arms her waist. Every time he saw her, he had the need to kiss her, hug her, take care of her. Even thought that he would always act "rough" and "tough" when Musa and him were with the rest.

Doesn't she understand that I don't only want to be with but I need to be with her. Riven thought

Both of them stayed silent the rest of the way to his bike and left to Alfea. When they got there, Musa was smiling meanwhile Riven had such a long face that when she saw him she had to laugh. Both of them got off the bike. And he leaned on it while she was a little away from him.

Musa-her face really close to his face-why the long face?

Riven just looked at her with a little "look" on his face.

Musa-moving closer-Hey, hey don't give me a look and what can I do to make you feel better?

Riven didn't answer her.

Musa-giggled-you're impossible Riven.

She putted his arms around her waist then putted her own arms around his neck, snuggled to fit perfectly against his body, kissed his lips with a lot of passion and tenderness. Riven felt chills going up and down his body because of how her body fitted perfectly against his, how her lips were softly placed against him, how his arms automatically tighten around her and how her arms seem to make everything and everyone go away but still held him close to her. Then, they finally had to pull away for some air.

Musa-and that's why I like you so much!

Riven-how do you do it?

Musa-confused-how do I do what?

Riven-this you know what to do and what to say to make me feel better. Now I know that we can do anything together and also that we belong together. And that's why I love you so much.

Musa didn't know what to say so she just hugged him more and kissed him.  
Riven placed his right hand on her cheek and she moved her head closer to his touch so she could fell the warmness of his hand.

Riven-stroked her cheek with one of his fingers-how did you stand me? I mean I was so mean and rude to you. Now you're here in my arms telling me that you love me.

Musa-placed both of her hands on his cheeks, looked directly into his eyes and with a little blush-I guess I just never gave up on you, on us.

Riven smirked and pulled her into another kiss.

Riven-whispering into her ear-I should get going but I don't want to

Musa-with a playful voice tone-why don't you stay with me tonight.

Riven-looked at her surprised but then started to laugh-oh Musa. He gave her a light hug and a kiss on the top of her nose.

Musa-I see you're in a better mood.

Riven-yeah well see you tomorrow

Musa-ok see you

Riven kissed her again, putted his helmet on, and left for RF. Musa watched Riven until he was out of sight and was about to go into Alfea when Hannel, another boy that goes to RF, stopped her.

Hannel-yo Musa!

Musa-oh hey Hannel what's up?

Hannel-was that Riven?

Musa-yeah why?

Hannel-because he has a visit

Musa-a visit? who?

Hannel-his brother, Matt

Musa-do you know why he is here?

Hannel-yeah something about a bet with a girl. Looks like Riven had to get a girl to be his girlfriend and Riven did it and Matt is here to give him his "prize" from what I heard. But men I feel sorry for the girl because a guy should never use a girl in any way

"I...agreed with you but I...didn't know about the...bet" said Musa as if defending herself and with tears on her eyes.

Hannel-a little worried-are you okay Musa?

Musa-oh...um yeah...well you should catch up with Riven

Hannel-well thanks and yeah so see you later

Musa-later

Hannel left and Musa walked back to her room but didn't even noticed that there was no one. She went to her room and laid on her bed were she tried to understand Hannel's words and Riven's actions So he just used me!!! Musa felt the anger and sadness inside of her building up. Then she decided to go to the lake to think more because it was Riven and her "special" place. Riven got to RF in less then 5 minutes and went straight to his room to find Matt looking at the view.

Riven-what are you doing here?

Matt-I brought your prize

Riven-I don't want itI got Musa now

Matt-a bet is a bet Riven so here now I just hope that you didn't actually fell in love with her because her little fairy heart is now broke so good luck...

Then Matt disappeared.

Rivenwhat did he mean by that about "her little fairy heart is now broke"? And why do I feel that I need to go to the lake? But I'm going to trust my gut and go. 


	7. The truth

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was kinda busy because of school and other things. But anyways here's more...

When Riven got there he saw a very sad Musa sitting on the shore with tears going down her cheeks.

Riven-going towards her-babe what's wrong?

Musa-didn't seem to recognize his voice for a second-don't babe me Riven!!

Riven-what's wrong?

Musa-standing up, whipping the tears away, and said with a hint of sarcasm-why are you here? Did Matt already leave? And what did you win, Riven? Riven paralyzed as he heard Musa's words.

Riven-Musa...I...I can explain

Musa-with tears going down her cheeks-explain. explain what? That you used me to win a bet? That all that we shared was meaning less to you? Everything you toll me in front of Alfea a while ago were lies? That...-her voice started to brake-you helped me in my times of trouble, you healed my heart, and soul. But now...- Her voice returned and she keep on whipping the tears away-you...you just stabbed me behind my back. You were saying "I love you, I need you" but you didn't mean any of them just for a stupid bet with your stupid brother. I love you Riven, I opened my heart to you so we could be happy. I thought that you loved me but I guess I thought wrong

Riven-Musa just listen to me...at first I got closer to you and asked you to be my girl because of the stupid bet, I also had feeling for you but I didn't want to admit it. The bet just gave me an excuse to get closer to you and to get to know you better. Now I finally have to admit that I'm in love with you. All the time that we are together is not meaning less to me like you said, to me is the most wonderful and important of my life even if we are just arguing. Musa you gave me a reason to live happily, I want and need to be with you. When I wake up the first thing I think about is you and when I'm going to sleep I find myself remembering your hugs, kissed, and how just by looking at you makes me happy. We have had times of trouble but we have gotten through them together. I am stupid because I played around with you and your feelings. But I can't live without you Musa.

He laid his hands on her waist. Riven didn't like what he saw in her eyes. He could see hurt, and disappointment but mostly anger, and hate in her eyes in between the tears.

Musa-I just trusted you Riven I gave you my heart and you broke it. Why don't you just drop the act and stop lying!!! You don't love nor need me!!!!

Riven-hugging her hard and looking directly into her eyes-I'm not lying, I'm telling you what I feel

Musa-I don't believe you

Riven-I do love you Musa

Musa-she stopped crying-sorry but now I hate you so let me go! and I don't want to see you ever again!

Riven heard the words of his nightmares escape Musa's lips, the ones that made him feel weak and helpless, the ones that made him tremble in fear and sadness. He felt that Musa was trying to free herself from his hug but instead he just hugged her a little tighter.

Riven-a little shaky-no, you don't hate me. you can't hate me. Musa...-whispering in her ear-...please forgive me

Musa-stayed silent for some seconds then got out of Riven's embrace-no. I don't, I can't forgive you Riven. I'm not going to cry for you any more, you're not worth it. I am going to forget and hate you even if it takes me all my life Riven.

With that Musa opened a portal and calmly stepped on it before Riven could do something to stop her. Riven just fell to the ground as he watch the portal disappear.

In his mind, the image of Musa's eyes with all that hurt, disappointment, anger, and hate was hunting him. He felt a pain in his chest that seen to be growing and that would never end. He started to cry because he was angry at his brother and himself for the bet but he knew he couldn't blame Matt because he, Riven, had agreed it to the bet and he wished he could take it back.

Musa was in her balcony crying and staring into the forest when Flora came into the room. Flora walked to Musa.

Flora-hey Musa what are you...Musa what's wrong sweetie (seeing that Musa was crying)

Musa-whipping the tears away-oh nothing it's just that I'm happy. Musa lied to the flower fairy.

Flora-about what?

Musa-saying the first thing that came to her mind-that it's almost 4 months since me and Riven got together

Flora-oh yeah that's right. I'm so happy for you Musa

Musa-with a fake smile-thanks

Well thanks for all the reviews and messages. Like I said before sorry for not posting earlier but that's thank to many things.


	8. Musa vs Riven

Well hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while but I been busy reading a book for English class, writing essays, doing homework and other things. I want to thank all of you that reviewed and if you have any questions just e-mail me or put your question on your review and I'll answer it as soon as possible...

Then next day Musa hadn't said anything to the girls and Flora wanted to go see Helia. Flora-come on Musa so you can see Riven Musa-trying to sound happy-oh...great just hold on let me get my cell Flora-okay Musa was basically whining the whole way to RF. When they were in front of RF Flora stopped.  
Flora-Musa is something wrong?  
Musa-yeah there is Flora-what is it?  
Musa-Flo, yesterday I found out that Riven doesn't love me Flora-why would you say that sweetie?  
Musa-because he used me to win a bet with his brother Flora-oh...Musa I don't know what to tell you Musa-I don't mind I don't love him anymore so let's go see Helia ok?  
Flora-but what if Riven is there?  
Musa-I already toll you Flo I don't love him anymore and who knows maybe I can talk to Hannel or Jared The flower fairy followed the music fairy in to RF to find Helia but the flower fairy had her doubts.  
Musa-Flo it's okay I don't mind going with you Flora-okay Helia-I wonder where Riven is at? He was not in class and didn't come to sleep. He putted his books down on the desk and heard a knock on the door. Helia went and opened the door.  
Flora-hi Helia Helia-Oh Flora hi Musa Musa-yo Helia-Musa have you seen Riven?  
Musa-dryly-no Helia-Musa is something wrong with Riven and you?  
Musa-yeah Helia-what is it?  
Musa-he used me Helia-what? but how?  
Musa-I really don't want to talk about it Helia-okay but there's a problem Flora-what is it?  
Helia-he didn't come to sleep, Timmy toll me and he wasn't in classes Musa-oh who cares!  
Helia looked at Musa surprised. Musa-what? it's.  
The door was flung open by Riven. His clothes were dirty with sand, his glaze was on the floor, and his hair was a mess. Helia can we talk? Riven said before he looked up and saw Flora, Helia, and...the most important person to him, Musa. He whispered Musa.  
Musa-rolled her eyes-hi, well Flora I'm going to go talk to Jared or Hannel-walking to the door-I'll be back in about 30 minutes okay? Musa was trembling inside and the first thing she though was that he was so pale and that his eyes were red and swelled. Flora nodded to her best friend. She wonder how Musa could be so strong at the site of Riven, the person that used her and that she loves. If it was her she would of have broken down the moment the person stepped into the room. She was glad that Musa was so strong.  
Musa was almost to the door when Riven's voice stopped her.  
Riven-Musa can we talk?  
About what? she asked as she turned around and looked at Riven. Riven-I...I...why.  
Musa-This is helpless-she opened the door-later Riven-no, Musa wait!! He went after her.  
Helia-What just happened?  
Flora-Riven used Musa to win a bet with his brother Helia-oh...do you know if Musa is going to forgive him?  
Flora-I doubt it. I'm the first one to know and she toll me on the way here that she don't love him anymore Helia-do you think it's truth?  
Flora-no, I am sure she still loves him but denies it Helia-okay so should we help them? Flora-I don't see how...Musa doesn't believe that Riven loves her Helia-but he does love her Timmy toll me about these dreams that Riven was having. In his sleep Riven was screaming her name, "I'm sorry", "I didn't mean to" or "I love you". So he had nightmares about Musa leaving him because she found out about the bet.  
Riven went after Musa.  
Musa-what do you want?  
Riven-I wanna say that I'm sorry Musa-sorry...you should of have never used me Riven, you shouldn't tell someone that you love then if you don't actually feel it.  
Riven-but I did mean them, I meant all of them.  
Musa-ugh!! just stop following me Riven!  
Riven-no Musa, not until you forgive me Musa-don't you get it Riven I'm never going to forgive you. I'm going to hate you the rest of my life GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. Riven stopped her by grabbing her arm and turning her around. He wrapped her waist quickly with his right arm while his left hand went towards her face. Please stop saying that you hate me he toll her.  
Musa-why if it's the truth Riven-no it's not-touching her cheek with his finger-you love me too much. I know how much you love me.  
Musa-okay fine yeah I love you Riven-well just forgive me Musa-no I don't believe that you love me Riven-but I do if I didn't love you then why would I be here asking you to forgive me Musa-I don't know and I don't care-Musa got out of his embrace-I got to go with Flora, bye!  
Riven just stayed there watching Musa go back to Helia's room.  
Rivenshe doesn't believe me. what can I do so she can believe that I love her? I got to come up with something fast because it maybe too late if I wait...

Do you guys think Musa should forgive Riven? When should she? And has Riven really learned his lesson? 


	9. Surprising Musa

Hey guys well here's more hope you like it...

Musa went back with Flora and Helia.  
Flora-what is it Musa?  
Musa-not to be mean nor anything but I'm going back to Alfea Flo are you staying?  
Flora-yeah just a little more Musa-Helia take care of her and I want you to take her back to Alfea safely okay Helia-with a smile-of course Musa-later Helia-bye Flora-see you sweetie Musa got out of RF without seen anyone that she knew. And walked all the way back to Alfea. She was about to open the door to her dorm when she was stopped by Ms. F.  
Musa-hey Ms. F what's up?  
Ms. F-Musa can you please follow me to my office.  
Musa-sure Musa followed Ms. F to her office in silence and when they got there Ms. F toll her to take a sit.  
Ms. F-well Musa as you may know we send it some specialist and fairies on a mission Musa-yeah I know so.  
Ms. F-well they will be returning in about 3 days and Mr. Saladine and me have decided to throw them a welcome-back party so I was wondering if you would like to sing some songs Musa-yeah sure but how many?  
Ms. F-well you are going to have to talk to the Dj about that Musa-ok so who is the Dj?  
???-I am Riven was in RF and couldn't think about anything except Musa. He was pacing in his room back and forth trying to come up with a plan to get her back. Then Helia had taken Flora back to Alfea and when he got back he went straight to see Riven. Helia-Riven how are you?  
Riven-looked at his best friend-how do you think I am??!! I lost the love of my life!!!! You want me to throw a party or something!  
Helia saw that Riven was really desperate and wanted to do something about Musa.  
Helia-Riven me and the rest are going to Alfea are you coming?  
Riven-yeah I'm going to make Musa listen to me. Helia nodded and he felt proud of Riven now he was fighting for what he loved the most...Musa.  
Musa turned around and saw that the Dj was Joey, the prince of the Jedas realm (made up), her best friend that had move from the HN when her mom had died. They got along great but had not seen each other since then.  
Musa-Joey!  
Joey-Musa!  
Musa got up from her sit and hugged Joey. Joey who was standing hugged Musa back.  
Ms. F-I see you know each other?  
Musa-yeah Joey here is my best friend from the HN Ms. F-well that's good anyway you two should start working on this project Musa-yeah but do you mind if I do a song with my girls?  
Ms. F-no I don't mind you can do it Musa-thanks Joey-Ms. Faragonda if you don't mind I would like to take my best friend out so we can catch up?  
Ms. F-well...okay but only for today okay?  
Musa-ok Joey-yeah Ms. F-well then Musa your excused from classes today Joey-thanks Ms. F Ms. F-your welcome now go before I change my mind Musa went to her dorm and found Flora.  
Musa-hey Flo I'm going out with my best friend from the HN so I'll see you later and tell the girls I have a surprise for all of you.  
Flora-sure but tell them now before you leave Musa-no because the boys will get here like 5 minutes and I don't want to see Riven Flora-okay sweetie Musa and Joey left for Magix and went into a cafe. Flora toll the girls what Riven did and about the surprise Musa had for them.  
Riven and the guys got to Alfea in 10 minutes but Musa had already left with Joey.  
--Students I am pleased to informed you that tomorrow there will be a welcome-back party for some of our seniors that went to a mission along with some specialist, and I have gotten Dj Upbeat some of you may know him and our musical princess Musa will be performing with him. All of you are invited and it will be held in the lunchroom at 6:30 pm-  
The boy heard the announcement.  
Riven-running to the girls who were waiting on a near bench-where's Musa?  
Bloom-why would you want to know?  
Riven-just tell me!  
Tecna-for what?  
Stella-so you can hurt her more?!! I don't think so!  
Riven-no, of course not I need to talk to her Flora-I'm sorry Riven but she's not here Riven-what!! where is she?  
Flora-Magix Riven just heard Flora say Magix, ran back to his bike and leaf at full speed.  
All the girls except Flora-FLORA!  
Flora-what?  
Bloom-he'll never find her Riven went as fast as his bike could and had the image of Musa's face looking at him sweetly in his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he would see it but of course had no clue where Musa was. So he just started going around every where he could think of. He keep on doing it until he spotted Musa outside of a restaurant on a table drinking something. He parked his bike about 10 feet away so Musa wouldn't see him and hidden behind a bush next to the table when he saw a guy walking towards her and she smiled warmly at him. The guy, Joey, sat down with Musa and gave her a plate with food. They were looking at some papers while they ate.  
who is this guy? Riven thought jealously. Musa-Joey I want to do this one Rivenso his name is Joey  
Joey-well okay but it's going to take a lot of practice Musa-I have all the time in the world now Joey-why did you say that Musa?  
Musa-sighted-I might as well tell you Joey Riven could see Musa's face directly and when it sadden all of a sudden his heart sank.  
Musa-I was going out with his guy, my ex-boyfriend, --Riven felt that the pain he felt before came back but stronger--but he just used me Joey-used you? how?  
Musa-swallowed hard-he made a bet with his brother. If he got me to be his girl he would win, I fell for his I-love-you act, and we became more then friends. Yesterday I found this out and well... Musa couldn't go on. Joey hugged her.  
Joey-oh Musa I'm sorry It's just that I was so stupid to think that he could love me-Musa said with tears in her eyes-but I said that I'm not going to cry for him, he is not worth it but I can't help it I'm in love with him.  
Joey-Musa you should be glad that you found out because you don't want people like him around you Musa-yeah you're right I'm so glad your one of my best friends Joey I love talking to you, you always find a way to make me feel better.  
Rivenso he is one of her best friends , but I do love you babe  
Joey-well you know what let's forget about that jerk and get to work ok?  
Musa-ok Joey-so which other one.  
Riven took a good look at both of them, even thought Joey was one of her best friends he couldn't help to feel jealous. But he knew that Musa had to talk to someone to get all the anger, hate and hurt out. He felt the tears in his cheeks. Babe I'm so sorry I hope that one day you can forgive me and give me another chance to make you happy and to make you fell loved, and to make me feel alive with you again. Maybe it won't be soon but please try to forgive meRiven thought as he looked at them and left.  
Musa and Joey stayed there for a another 30 minutes and then decided to go back to Alfea so they could practice and get everything ready.

Hey guys well here's more hope you like it...


	10. The first practice

Hey guys sorry but I'm posting in a hurry and sorry I haven't posted in a bit... Hope you guys like it..

Tecna was worried about Musa. Flora had toll them what Riven did to Musa but Tecna was sure that Musa didn't want them to know yet. Tecna didn't know where Musa was until she saw her in the lunchroom practicing with a person. Tecna guess it was her best friend from the HN. She was glad that Musa was so determined and strong. Tecna knew that Musa wouldn't give up and let herself go because of Riven's betray. Riven had hurt Musa a lot in the past, like when he was with the witches and left her at their mercy which they didn't have. During that time, she remember that Musa denied ever liking Riven and wanted to hurt him. Until Musa found out about the love spell the witches used to control him then she defended Riven and still liked him. Musa saw Tecna looking at the practice and how everything was going to be set up. Musa-Hey Tec come here Tecna realized that Musa was calling her and abandoned her thought for now that is-hey Musa what is it?  
Musa-where are the rest of the girls?  
Tecna-in the dorm Musa-okay can you call them because I have a surprise for all of you Tecna-sure Tecna got the girls and was back with Musa and Joey after 5 minutes.  
Stella-so what's our surprise Musa?  
Musa-well I want you guys to sing at least one song with me on the party Bloom-for real?  
Musa-well yeah I asked Ms. F and she said yeah Flora-it sounds like fun sweetie I'm in Tecna-me too Stella-me three Bloom-me four Musa-cool so start practicing I was looking through some songs and I found some that we can do Stella-so let's hear them!  
After a very long "creative discussion" the girls decided on two songs that all of them liked and could sing. And Musa show them some steps that they could do. And after many practices all of them had memorized the steps. Also Musa practiced for all the other songs that she was going to do. Stella was pretty mad but lit up when Musa putted her in charge of the outfit. Musa decided this because she was not going to have time to choose her own clothes.  
Musa-okay I'm letting you do this but you have to keep it real. Like I am not going to wear a dress when I'm singing.  
Stella-okay I know the style of each one of you Musa-okay thanks for the help Stella Stella-you're welcome Stella just had to call her snookums and toll him that she and the girl where going to sing. Brandon was kinda happy and him and the rest of the guys (including Riven) went to see the girls at Alfea. The guys asked Musa if they could talk to her alone. Brandon-umm...Musa we wanted to ask you a favor Musa-okay what is it?  
Helia-well you see Timmy-we want to.  
Sky-know if we could sing a song Musa a very shocked looked at the five guys in front of her, raised her eyebrow, crossed her arms in her chest and had one foot in front of the other.  
Musa-really?  
Brandon-really Musa-I'm guessing a song for the girls Timmy-is it that obvious?  
Musa-no, not really but it was just a guess so you guess have anything in mind?  
Sky-yeah but I guess we need to practice Musa-okay leave that up to me I wouldn't miss all of you singing for anything in the world!  
Musa walked back to the lunchroom as the guys hid. She toll Stella to take the girls, go to the mall and look for there outfits. Stella been Stella agreed it and in about 3 minutes all the girls except Musa where leaving.  
Musa-okay guys they are gone that was way too easy The guys practiced for about 30 minutes and during that time Musa felt like it was the longest time of the life. Sky and Brandon were doing fine, Timmy and Helia were being a pain with their shyness and last but not least Riven said he would only sing at the party.  
Timmy and Helia you two are doing ok but please try to hide you shyness tomorrow, now Riven!! said Musa giving him a frustrate it and cold look. You need to practice before the party tomorrow Riven-no I toll you I'm only singing tomorrow at the party and you won't make me sing before!  
Musa-rubbing her forehead with both hands-Riven!! You're giving me a headache...how did I ever love you(she whispered but loud enough for Riven and only Riven to hear it, he just gave her a look that to her it meant I-know-you-love-me).-Walking to him and looking at him directly as if attempting to prove him wrong-Okay fine but if something goes wrong I will hurt you Riven!! Riven-I'd like to see you try. With that reply Riven earned himself another dirty look from her before she turning back to the rest of the guys that were confused looking at both of them thinking 'And they are a couple?' or 'Did we miss something here.  
Musa-okay that is it so you guys know what to do and maybe one of you can convince Riven to practice before the party even if it is by himself. The guys nodded but knew that was impossible. About 10 minutes after there practice finished Stella and the rest of the girls got back from shopping. Musa was at the mike while the girls went up to there bf and greeted them. Musa-in to the mike-Stella how did it go?  
Stella-great! I got everything we need Musa-good-walking to them-I'm amazed you only went shopping for like 40 minutes and got everything we need it Stella-yes I toll you many times that shopping is an art Yeah said Musa and then went to Joey (or Dj Upbeat, I'm going to call him Joey but during the party he is going to be Dj Upbeat)  
Riven watched carefully as Musa turned to the Dj and he guess it was the same guy she was in the restaurant with. And after some whispering he hear Musa whining.  
Musa-No!! Ugh!! This is just way too much even for the extra credit!  
Joey-sorry Musa Musa-it's okay Joey but I guess we could use the tape or don't sing the songs at all Joey-let's try it with the tape Musa-okay Riven had been far enough to fool everyone so they would think that he wasn't listening but close enough to hear. And he was not sure what was going on until he heard Joey talk. His voice was weak it seem he was getting a cold.  
Musa sang a few lines, then the machine but Musa signed Joey to stop.  
Musa-it don't sound right Joey-maybe someone else that would do you the favor of singing with you since I can't do it.  
Musa-let's just.  
Riven-getting up-I'll do it Musa-what?  
Joey-for real?  
Riven-yeah Musa-doubting it-fine here is what you're going to sing and you better do it right! And you better not be a pain in the...she stopped herself. Musa handed him some papers with some highlighted parts, Riven looked over the paper and saw that it wasn't much but there where some words he didn't understand. He asked if he could hear the song in the original version. Joey played them for him Joey-that's another language that is used on earth so I guess for those parts we have to use the tape but it's only one or two lines that repeat through out the song.  
Riven-yeah so Musa so you um...wanna practice tomorrow...before the party?  
Musa-not looking at him-yeah I guess but you have to sing and try to learn the parts by tomorrow Riven-a little sad because she didn't look at him she was "busy" with a cable that was on the floor-okay well later.  
Musa-yeah sure Joey could do nothing except stare at the odd scene in front of him.  
During the practice, Ms. F had come in, to tell them that instead of the lunchroom they were going to do this outside in the gardens and she also introduced Layla to the Winx club. Layla was going to stay for the rest of the year to see if she liked Alfea and may be attending next year. So for Musa the day went by fast with all the practices, dealing with Jack who decided to "help them out with something", and dealing with Stella and how Stella wouldn't concentrate in anything besides Brandon and shopping. She made Brandon leave and toll him that it was for Stella and thankfully he understood. She had talked with Layla about the party and toll her about the mission the fairies and specialist were on. Layla toll Musa that if she could help her in anyway and they decided that in one of Musa's brakes Layla is going to sing a song and would she was going to be the choir for the songs that need it. Musa felt really tired about everything that was happening so she just took a hot shower and went to sleep.


	11. The night talk

Joey in the other hand had to go to sleep at RF because of the rules and because there were no more rooms left in Alfea. Joey was introduced by Musa to the guys and they took him back to Rf where Mr.S toll him to stay in the guys dorm for Riven's luck. Joey had also given a copy of the song to Riven so he could practice then. During the night, Riven had another one of the dreams and when he went to drink water he wake up Joey who was crashing in the sofa. Joey-Riven?  
Riven-yeah sorry I woke you up Joey-oh it's cool but why are you sweating?  
Riven-sitting by the window and staring at the view-I had a dream Joey-doing the same thing as him-looks more like a nightmare Riven-yeah come true Joey-what do you mean?  
Riven-I messed up with the girl I love Joey-you did? I got my girl and she said that she's coming tomorrow before the party. So has your girl forgiven you?  
Riven-no but I wish she would Joey-you do?...wait you're Musa's ex boyfriend aren't you? that's why you were so nervous around her during practice Riven-Musa...yeah that's me I screwed up bad Joey-I don't know what you should do. Musa is stubborn and all but she really does love you.  
Riven-I know but I don't even know who she found out about the stupid bet that I made with my brother. I wish she would give me another change to make it up to her.  
Joey-Well Riven you better hurry because I saw this guy, Jack, I think talking to Musa and getting way too friendly, if you ask me, with her when you weren't there.  
Riven-Jack? Men he will never leave her alone will he?  
Joey-he has been with her before?  
Riven-not really but since Jack meet her he has been trying to get her to go out with him since I was with her he never got too close and only bugged her when she was alone. I really need to do something before he gets closer to her and this Monday was going to be our four month anniversary...

Well here's more hope you guys like it!!! 


	12. Crisis

Okay I am very sorry about this but I messed up on the chapters when I was posting. So here's the real chapter for this story and sorry for the mistake...

Recap  
Joey-Well Riven you better hurry because I saw this guy, Jack, I think talking to Musa and getting way too friendly, if you ask me, with her when you weren't there.

Riven-Jack? Men he will never leave her alone will he?

Joey-he has been with her before?

Riven-not really but since Jack meet her he has been trying to get her to go out with him since I was with her he never got too close and only bugged her when she was alone. I really need to do something before he gets closer to her and tomorrow was going to be our four month anniversary...

End of Recap

The next day Alfea had no peace even in the library something was going on. People were moving everything and there was yelling, running, well you get the point it was total disaster. Mostly because it was Saturday and they were trying to finish everything before lunch. But Musa had her own crisis's...

Stella-I'm not doing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Musa-what now Stella?

Stella-I don't want to sing anymore

Musa-WHAT? Why?

Stella-I just don't want to

Musa-getting an idea and starting to leave-oh okay well I guess Brandon won't know how good you sing since you're quitting

Stella-oh I forgot my snookums is going to see me-going after Musa-no Musa I want to do it now please!!

MusaBingo-I don't know Stella

Stella-please!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MusaI can get use to this-okay fine but don't quit again

"Okay thank you" Stella said as she hugged Musa

Musa-okay Stella but don't crush me!!

Stella-oops...sorry

Musa-let's just practice one more time.

Stella-okay.

It was about 11 am when the guys showed up and Musa made up an excuse to get the girls out of the room thanking Ms. F Musa went with the guys and the practice. Helia and Timmy were still shy but did sing and pretty good Musa thought as for Riven he didn't sing with them. Also Musa had made a pretty simple choreography that involved the girls and the liked it. (Well except Riven because he didn't have a girl to do it with)

Musa-Okay well way to go guys and you already know your part Riven? and what are you going to do about the choreography? And the girls will be coming back so just act normal since it is a surprise.

Riven-yeah I know all of the parts and I don't know about the choreography

Sky-okay do you need any help

Musa-you can help set up the stage with Joey I guess and Riven ask someone, I don't know maybe one of the many girls here, but we got to practice

Musa sang but was getting mad because Riven didn't sing even though they were by the back because Musa was sure Riven was not going to go through it with the rest of the guys, so only Joey, who was setting up the stage with the help of some of the RF boys, the lights, and the Dj booth with the help of Timmy, Tecna, and the rest of the boys by 11:30 am, heard them.

Joey-you two need more practice

To Joey's much surprise Musa and Riven gave the exact same lazy look that meant 'Don't you think we know?'

Musa-raised her eyebrow, crossed her arms in her chest and gave him a little sarcastic smile-thanks Joey your been a lot of help

Joey couldn't help himself but had to laugh and say you're welcome

After Musa and Riven were done 'practicing' Musa was running here and there trying to finish. Then she felt that she was been pulled away from the stage, she turned to the person pulling her and found it was Riven.

"What do you want?" asked Musa when they were out of everyone's sight.

Riven-about the choreography can you...do it with...me?

Musa-shrugged her shoulders-I don't mind I'm doing most of the singing so I'm going to be in the stage most of the time.

Riven-I can take as a yes?

Musa-shrugged her shoulders again-yeah I guess

Musa was going to turn around but Riven grabbed her hand again and pulled her to him, then kissed her lips lightly.

Musa-what was that for?

Riven-shrugged his shoulders-"I love you Musa" he whispered as his forehead was touching her.

Musa just pulled away, gave him a glare and left him alone. As she did that, Riven just sighted and followed her inside again.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Getting Ready

Hey what's up? I hope you guys had a great Christmas and I wish everyone a Happy New Year. Today is the 25 and I have some news for every one that reads my stories. This my last post of the year because of some reasons. 1st the year is about to end 2nd I am really sick... and it sucks 3rd I want to catch up on my typing before I actually post anymore of my stories.

So around 1 pm the guys except for Joey went back to RF.

Musa-okay Joey so everything is almost ready so is your girl coming to the party?

Joey had toll Musa about Sasha when they were catching up at the restaurant.

Joey-yeah she is coming

Musa-cool I can't wait to meet her and see the lucky girl that got you to settle down.

Joey had a very hard time being with girls he would have a girlfriend for a short period of time and then have another one. He wasn't a player nor anything like that but he always end it up with a new girl every week or month.

Joey-and what about you? do you have a date?

Musa-no but it's cool I got a new friend, then girls here at Alfea, and Mirta another friend of ours are coming. I hope this will be a blast and besides I'm stressed enough, if I had a date Stella would be all over me trying to give me a make-over as always and I don't think I could handle that!

Joey laughed a bit at her answer. And he had meet the blond hair girl. She was a good person but her talk about shopping could get annoying even for the most patient person.

Musa-hey Joey I'll be back in a few

Okay answered Joey as he watched Musa leave his side to go talk to a boy that had just come in.

Musa-Hey Hannel what's up?

Hannel-oh hey Musa not much anyways I heard you're going to be singing

Musa-you heard right

Hannel-so who is going to "escorting" you to the stage

Musa-I had someone but he is not doing it so no one

Hannel-who was the lucky guy?

Musa-Riven

Hannel-what? but...

Musa-look I really don't wanna remember but remember that day that you were...

Hannel-you were the girl?

Musa-yeah but anyways what about you?

Hannel-I'm coming by myself

Musa-anyways I want you to meet a friend of mine and can you do me a favor?

Hannel-sure

Musa-turning where the girls where-yo Dana come here for a sec.

A girl with black hair in a high ponytail came up to Musa and Hannel. She is wearing a spaghetti strip shirt that revealed most of her belly with the letter D in a circle in the middle of the shirt also had a baby blue strips attached to the shirt, a pair of jeans that had a of couple holes in them and baby blue tennis shoes.

Musa-anyways Dana this is Hannel, Hannel this is Dana and can you two check out the light to see if they are working properly?

Hannel-looked like he was coming out of a trance-yeah I'll help you Musa I get to work with Dana, I like that nameHannel thought that he was probably drooling and tried to focused his attention on Musa.

Musa-okay...-looking at Hannel a little confused-and what about you Dana?

Dana-um...sure

Musa-great thanks and I'll leave you two so you can start

Musa was about to walk to Stella when someone else stopped her...Jared

Musa-hey Jared what's up?

Jared his a good friend of Musa and is over her. He got over her during the summer and when it was official that Riven and her where together. Although he doesn't have a girlfriend...yet.

Jared-nothing just wondering if you need help

Musa-um...I'm not sure but hold on, yo Mirta come here for a sec.

Mirta-yeah Musa what is it?

Musa-Jared this is Mirta, Mirta, this is Jared. Okay Jared wants to help out so tell him what to do I got to check on Stella later

Musa went back with Joey to just tell him bye because she was going to go with Stella and see what Stella bought...

Oh my god, Stella! said Musa as she was in top of Stella's bed

Stella-what don't you like them?

Musa-I don't like them, I love them!!

Stella-good I figured you had to be comfortable and had to have more then one outfit because you are going to sing different songs

Musa-okay thank you so much Stella

Stella-your welcome

Musa-so how about you girls?

Bloom-all of us got what we need it

Musa-cool this is going to rock!

(AN: The girls know acted like they didn't know what Riven did to Musa because she didn't tell them. So they came up with a plan to see what Musa really felt.)

Stella-so my snookums asked me to this party and to do some performance with him what about all of you?

Tecna-Timmy asked me the same things

Bloom-Sky asked me too

Flora-I was asked by Helia

Stella-after she got no answered from Musa-what about you Musa?

Musa-what do you mean?

Tecna-didn't Riven asked you

Musa-no

Bloom-what?

Musa-we aren't together anymore

Tecna-why?

Musa-with no emotion-he used me to win a bet with his brother, I found out, and broke up with him

Bloom-when?

Musa-two days ago

Okay Riven is going to hear me!!! said a very pissed off Stella.

Musa-couldn't help but to laugh-thanks guys but that doesn't matter, it's not very important.

Stella-what do mean it's not important? Are you mad, sad or something?

Musa-shrugged her shoulders-I don't know

The girls, even Flora, stared at Musa in shock.

Now with Hannel and Dana...They were talking while checking on the lights.

So you know Musa from a long time? asked a mid nervous Hannel

Dana-not really, about the beginning of the year and you?

Hannel-same here but we became like brother and sister. She's pretty cool and let's me borrow her cds

Dana-yeah

Hannel-so...um who are you coming to the party with?

Dana-shaking her head-no one

Hannel-so since I don't have a date either you...wanna go with me?

Dana-looking at him and then smiling-sure

Hannel-nervous-okay so I'll see you later I have to go back to Rf

Dana-yeah later

Hannel grinned at her and then left. On his way to his bike he remembered what Musa toll him about Riven and he felt how his anger grew.

Musa is like my sister, is a great friend, a cool girl and no one should hurt her, she doesn't deserve it.

Thought a pissed off Hannel. Then he felt on a hurry. His destination: RF Riven's room

Well I really hope you guys understand and like this chapter. Again, I want to wish everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR and I hope that all of you have fun. Also to all of you who review thanks alot and thanks for reading!! 


	14. None of your business

Well here is the next part of the story hope you guys like it and thanks for all the reviews!! And if you wanted violence between Riven and Hannel sorry to dissapoint you...

Now with Jared and Mirta...so they do all of this talking while decorating

Jared-so Mirta what can I do?

Mirta-well the only thing left is to decorate so if you want to help me with that

Jared-yeah I'll help you I don't have anything else to do at RF.

Mirta-well I don't have anything to do at Cloud Tower

Jared-you go to CT

Mirta-yeah

Jared-cool so you're a witch

Mirta nodded.

Jared-you really don't look like a witch

Mirta-I'm one of the nice ones

Jared-I see so are you friends with Musa and the other girls?

Mirta-yeah Flora helped me and I became friends with all of them

Jared-that's cool, so are you coming to the party

Mirta-I'm not sure I have permission but I'll come if I feel up for it and you?

Jared-yeah I'm coming just to relax and forget about this weeks at school they been rough.

Mirta-yeah also at CT

Jared-but even with all the work and all I'm glad I'm at RF

Mirta-I'm also glad I'm at CT

Jared and Mirta became friends, but Jared had to leave to get ready.

Mirta-if it isn't much trouble could you take me to CT?

Jared-yeah sure come on

The Winx club had just come in and saw Mirta and Jared talking.

Stella-OMG!!!! I think they look so cute together

Bloom-yeah

Musa-Stella chill they are just talking!

Flora-well, maybe Mirta found her guy

Tecna-and Jared his girl

Musa-well looks like all of us are happy

Stella-but what about you Musa you need a date!

Musa-No way!!! I'm okay like this

Musa had just taken a shower and was coming out of the restroom. She went to her room it was barely 4:30. She got dressed in her usual outfit and went to check on everything. She had toll everyone that was going to do something to meet an hour before meaning 5:30pm. Joey had toll Musa that everything was ready and that he was going to pick up Sasha.

Hannel parked his bike and jogged to Riven's room.

Sky-hey Riven are you glad that Musa is organizing everything

Brandon-yeah I mean if it was Stella I would be happy for her

Timmy-and what about that odd scene yesterday between you and Musa?

Flashback  
Timmy and Helia you two are doing ok but please try to hide you shyness tomorrow, now Riven!! said Musa giving him a frustrate it and cold look. You need to practice before the party tomorrow

Riven-no I toll you I'm only singing tomorrow at the party and you won't make me sing before!

Musa-rubbing her forehead with both hands-Riven!! You're giving me a headache...Walking to him and looking at him directly as if attempting to prove him wrong-Okay fine but if something goes wrong I will hurt you Riven!!

Riven-I'd like to see you try. With that reply Riven earned himself another dirty look from her before she turning back to the rest of the guys that were confused looking at both of them thinking 'And they are a couple?' or 'Did we miss something here?'.

End of Flashback

Riven-it's none of your business

Hannel-coming through the door-but you hurt Musa

Riven-this involves none of you only Musa and me

Hannel-and your brother remember. I thought that you were okay Riven but now I see that you're just a cold hearted low life jerk using the girl that loves you for a stupid bet with your brother.

Hannel was about to charge towards Riven but Brandon and Sky stopped him.

Timmy-you used Musa...

Brandon-...in a bet...

Sky-with your brother?

Riven-crossed his arms and closed his eyes-It's none of your business

Hannel-I can't believe it and you know what's worst, she denies that she's hurt and is trying not to look weak but it's only hurting her more...

Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update but I had some problems with my ideas, my parents, and no time to type. Anyways it's new year and I hope all of you have your resolutions and that all of them come true or that all of you are a step closer to accomplish them. 


	15. Sasha

Here's more hope you guys like it...

Musa was just hanging around it was barely 5 when Riven came in.

Musa-what's up Riven?

Riven-so everything is ready?

Musa-yup

Riven walked to her and they were facing each other in a staring contest.

Riven-are you okay?

Musa-yeah why wouldn't I be?

Riven-you don't feel anything because of what I did?

Musa shrugged her shoulders but didn't look away

You should know tell me what you feel Riven toll her before he kissed her with every emotion he felt.

Musa stared at him amused after they pulled away.

Musa-I feel many things but I'll keep them to myself

Riven was about to reply but Joey came in with his girlfriend.

Musa-turning away from Riven-hey Joey

Joey-hey did we interrupt something?

Musa-no so you're Sasha

Sasha-yeah I'm guessing you're Musa

Musa-yup

FYI on Sasha She has short brown hair that goes two inches pass her shoulders. She's as high as Musa and is wearing a green tank top with light blue jean capris with black tennis shoes.

Musa-okay Joey I'll take Sasha here and show her around okay?

Joey-yeah see you two later. Joey went up to Sasha and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. She blushed and was about to follow Musa when Riven stopped Musa and pull her to him.

"Musa please forgive me" Riven whispered as he brushed her lips with his lightly. Musa said nothing and just left with Sasha.

Joey-what was that about?

Riven-I wanted to have some time alone with her so maybe she would forgive me but she doesn't say what she feels.

Joey-look Riven I could try talking to her but right now she has a lot of stress on her so just wait after the party and try to talk to her during the party. All I can tell you is that she is pissed at you and you have to get her to tell you what she feels and that will make it easier for her to forgive you.

Riven-it's going to be very hard

Joey-yeah

Musa-so Sasha how long have you been with Joey?

Sasha-for about 6 months now

Musa-cool

Sasha-so that guy that kissed you is you're boyfriend? you two look good together

Musa-well he is my ex-boyfriend he's an arrogant jerk

Sasha-uh sorry but you two do look good together

Musa shrugged her shoulders and started to show her around Alfea with small talk.

It was 32 until 6 when Musa had showed all of Alfea to Sasha and when, Musa took her back with Joey, everyone was there.

Musa-so let's practice one more time and then the girls and me have to get ready. I even got a room for the clothes that you got to change.

(The guys had decided to bring clothes to sing and others to the party.)

It was 5 minutes before the party started and a nervous Musa was pacing around the room. She was wearing a black short with a baby blue tank top that stopped in the middle of her belly and black tennis shoes she also had two black thick wrist bands. Her hair was loose and with sun glasses stick up in her had which made some of her short hair stick up a little. Stella and the other girls come with her since they were doing three song together then Musa is going to sing a song by herself and then it was the guys turn.

Musa-hey girls ready?

Bloom-yeah we are

Musa-okay, I'm so nervous but don't know why, well let's go Musa toll the guys to way until the girl went to them because she had a surprise for them. So she led the girls towards the stage.

Stella-hold on Musa-what is it Stel?

Stella-you can't go like that Musa!

Musa-Stel we're wearing almost the same thing.

Stella-I know

Musa-well let's go

Stella-wait I want to do something

Musa-confused-okay Stella concentrated and did a spell while pointing at Musa.

Musa-Stella! what did you do!

Stella just handed Musa a mirror and Musa knew instantly what Stella did.

Musa-Stella please undo this

Stella-no


	16. Starting the party

Here's more hope you guys like it and sorry for updating so late but I was really busy with school...

Ms. F was talking to Joey and then Joey started to talk which only meant one thing: he was introducing Musa and the girls.

Musa-Stella after this you're going to have to run for your life!!

Stella just giggled and walked to the stage.

The boys were waiting as Joey introduced their girls. And well, they were glad the listened to Musa. As each of the girls walked into view, the boys (only Sky, Timmy, Helia, and Brandon) had their jaws opened.

Bloom had a baby blue and black top (like Musa's regular top), dark blue jean shorts with black heels. Stella had a yellow top with a green mini skirt and green heels with a yellow flower print on them. Flora had a transparent shirt with lots of flower designs that stopped at the middle of her back and a skirt of the same material and the skirt had a pink belt that goes around her waist with pink heels. Layla has a light green u neck top with dark green long sleeves, a pair of jeans, and green tennis shoes. Tecna is wearing a light green top with short purple sleeves, a light green short with a purple flower on the left side, and purple flip flops.

Riven-can you four stop drooling?

The four boys seem to get out of a trance and said uh, sorry.

Musa hadn't walked into the stage because she got freaked out by what Stella did. And Layla and Bloom had to drag her to the stage.

Riven's eyes landed on Musa as she walked into the stage and his (and Jack's) jaws opened.

Brandon and Sky of course wanted to get back at Riven.

Brandon-hey bro and you complained about our drooling

Sky-yeah bro you might want to close your mouth

Riven didn't even pay attention to them but closed his mouth and continued to stare at Musa. He noticed that Musa's hair was... long! It stopped at her mid-back and he could also see that Musa was seeming glares at Stella.

Riven-to Brandon-hey bro looks like Stella is in trouble

Brandon-why?

Brandon looked at the glazing Musa and realized what Riven meant.

Brandon-I may have to talk to Musa so she won't chase Stella.

Musa tried to relax but Stella was smiling at her too sweetly which meant that she was proud of her 'work'. The girls got on their places and they all looked at Musa and Musa could tell that they were as nervous as her. She nodded at them and then at Joey so the party could get started.

First 'Bite the dust', ' 'Stickwithu', 'Buttons'. And Joey wasn't singing but making it look like he was. He was holding a mike and 'sang' in to it but they were using the tape in 'Buttons'.

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

(Bite the dust!)  
Ooh trust me, anything you can do  
I can do better than you,  
(Bite the dust!)  
Some things remain impossible  
you're no exception to rules,  
(Bite the dust!)  
How many times I gotta tell ya,  
he don't need to see you  
(Bite the dust!)  
You see, I'm really helping you,  
I'm keeping you from lookin' a fool

She's got a plan to have my man  
She's gonna have to deal with me

Chorus  
Ooh but sugar, I've got him,  
Got twenty-twenty vision  
I can see that you want my man.  
Oooh but sugar, I've got him,  
'Cuz It's my job to make you understand.  
Oooh but sugar, I've got him,  
Try to make a move and I'm on it like 5-0.  
Oooh, but sugar, I've got him,  
So you can go, 'cuz I've got him, got him.

(Bite the dust!)  
Babygirl, I really hope you get the  
message I'm trying to convey,  
(Bite the dust!)  
'Cause you're pushing me to the edge,  
and I ain't got time to play  
(Bite the dust!)  
How many times I gotta tell you,  
he's where he wants to be  
(Bite the dust!)  
Keep on acting like you didn't know  
My hands could do the talking today  
(Bite the dust!)

She's got plans to have my man  
(She's got a plan)  
She's gonna have to deal with me  
(Stick around to deal with me)

Chorus

Oooh  
Oooh  
Yeah, oh  
Give it up  
Ooohh  
Ooohh  
Give it up  
Give it up  
Give, Give, Give, Give it up  
I know what she wants  
Oooh, I know  
My man...

She's got a plan to have my man (to steal my man)  
She's gonna have to deal with me (stick around to deal with me)

Chorus

(Bite the dust!)  
I've got twenty-twenty vision,  
I can see that you want my man  
(Bite the dust!)  
'Cuz it's my job to make you understand  
(B-b-b-b-b-b-bite the dust!)  
Try to make a move and I'm on it like 5-0  
(B-b-b-bite the dust!)  
So you can go,  
'Cause I've got him, got him

Your other girl bites the dust, yeah!  
Your other girl bites the dust, yeah!  
Your other girl bites the dust, yeah!  
Your other girl bites the dust, yeah!

The girls danced really good but in a simple way to the song. (AN: I only gave them two days to practice and the stage is pretty big) Musa took her mike as she walked to her place for the next song.

That's all until next update!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. A memory

Musa-okay well this is barely started and we all hope that all of you have fun, now the next song is dedicated to many guys from many Alfea girls. So if you have that special one here with you get up and dance this song.

Oohooh ooh oohooh ooh.  
C'mon!

I don't wanna go another day So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind Seems like everybody is breaking up And throwing their love away But I know I got a good thing right here That's why I say (Hey)

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u

Musa looked down at the couples dancing and remembered the winter dance at Alfea, which they had after winter break. (AN: They are going in vacations in a week, well actually Spring break and Musa and Riven aren't a couple yet in this flashback but Riven and Matt already made the bet)

Flashback  
Musa was sitting in one of the chair near the table while talking to Tecna. Tecna-so Musa you want to study tomorrow Musa-yeah Tec I need to do okay in the next test we're doing I don't want to have to repeat a class again or even a year.  
Tecna-sure Musa and I'll help you Musa-thanks but Tec Tecna-yeah Musa-Timmy is coming over here

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't wanna go another day So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind See the way we ride, in our private lives Ain't nobody gettin' in between I want you to know that, you're the only one for me (one for me)  
(When I say)

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u (nobody)  
You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tecna-what?  
Timmy-hey Tecna Tecna-oh... hey Timmy Timmy-looking nervous-do you want to dance with me Tecna?  
Tecna-um...sure if it's okay with you Musa Musa-don't worry about me go have fun Tec Musa watched, clearly amused, as Timmy took Tecna to dance then suddenly Musa had a plan. She got up and went to the Dj booth. I'm hanging around with Stella too much  
Musa-to the Dj-hey can you play a love song?  
Dj Replay(made up)-sure which one?  
Musa-whichever as long as it's a love song The Dj looked at her weirdly before shrugging it off.

------------------------------------------------------------------

And now, ain't nothing else I could need And now, I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me I got you, we'll be making love endlessly I'm with you (baby I'm with you)  
Baby you're with me (baby you're with me, higher)

So don't cha worry about People hanging around They ain't bringing us down I know you, and you know me And that's all that counts (hey)  
So don't cha worry about People hanging around They ain't bringing us down I know you, and you know me And that's, that's why I say (Hey)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa heard the first notes of a love song and giggled to herself. Then she said out loud "I am hanging around with Stella too much"

But to her surprise some one replied. You barely realized that?

Musa-you always have to sneak up on people don't you Riven

Riven-it's one of my charms

Musa-also what can I do about Stella I mean she's rub off so of her personality on me like I have on her.

Riven-yeah but you did what you did because you're sure and know that Tecna and Timmy like each other unlike Stella that tries to get you to date anyone she wants.

Musa-surprised-don't tell me she tried to get you to date someone

Riven-you're smarter then you look Musa

Musa-Should I take it as a complement?

Riven smirked at her and pulled her into the dance floor. He wrapped her by the waist and started to dance. You could tell that Musa was surprised then she placed her hands in his shoulders and started to dance with him.

End of Flashback

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u (come on)  
You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u

The song ended and the girls smiled to their 'public'. 


	18. The singing

Musa smiled at the public and then send it a death glare at Stella who saw it and looked at Brandon mouthing 'You have to help me'. 

Brandon-Um... Riven bro?

Riven-No way Musa won't listen to me

Brandon-But you can try?

Riven-whatever

Joey now was talking about the next song while the six girls got ready.

Joey-so you girls ready?

The girls nod it and they started to sing and dance.

Joey  
What it do babyboo

Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Big, Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat  
I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do

The girls  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

Typical and hardly  
The type I fall for  
I like it when the physical  
Don't leave me askin' for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)  
Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya) (told ya, told ya, told ya)  
You've been sayin'  
All the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here  
To help take this off

Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

The girls felt really comfortable now and saw why Musa like so much to do this whole performance thing. They had memorized the dance and were dancing exactly the same way.

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cuz the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)  
Take a chance to recognize  
That this could be yours  
I can see just like most guys  
That your game don't please

Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

But our specialists even Jack were close to drooling. They couldn't take their eyes of the dancing girls in the stage. They all felt like getting up on stage and kissing their girl. Jack saw Musa and Layla he thought that Layla was cute but still focused on Musa.

Joey  
Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed  
I'ma show you where to put it that  
PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat  
You roll with the big dog  
All six of y'all on me  
Now tell me how ya feel babydoll  
You tellin' me

The girls  
Ha, ha... hot!  
Ha, ha... loosen up  
Ha, ha... yeah...  
Ha, ha... I can't take this

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

Stella, Bloom, Layla, Flora, and Tecna went off stage to rest a little so they could get started on the guys song but the didn't know what song was it. Mean while Musa was going to sing 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield.

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Musa finished the song and stared at the audience breathing a little heavily and the audience started to clap and chanting "another one". She smiled at the audience and started it to talk.

"Hey so now a group of people very close to me are going to help me out here this is a surprise for my friends so here we go!!" (This song has different words from the original lyrics thanks to Makoto Kotobuki)

Sky: She's my light  
Brandon: My shining star  
Riven: She's so dear to me yes she is yes she is  
Timmy: My guiding star my lucky charm  
Helia: Yes she is yes she is  
ALL: Whoa whoa whoa oooh

Sky: Everytime that something good happens in my life-  
You're always there for me, looking good by my side-  
Picture you now, walking with me  
And you always got that fiery look in your eyes

The four girls (Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Tecna were surprised when their guy went up to them and took them toward their 'spot'). And the guys were singing to them. Riven had gone up to Musa very nervously, had also taken her to their 'spot', and was also sing to her.

Brandon: So much good has come my way  
Since she came in my life  
I'll never push you away or brush you off to the side  
See girl I, I I...  
See my luck has changed for the better.

ALL: See I got so much love for you in these arms-  
Don't you know that you're my good luck charm.  
Where you are forever girl ain't no harm  
Ain't nobody else can borrow it, I won't allow it

The guys were looking at the girls with love, warmth, and with a little embarrassment. (I'm going to concentrate on Musa and Riven) Musa and Riven were dancing the slow song even thought you could tell that both were a bit uneasy. "Musa..." Riven whispered Musa didn't answer but just looked at him in his eyes.

"You did a good job with this party"

"Thanks..."

ALL: See I got so much love for you in these arms  
Don't you know that you're my good luck charm.  
Lovin you forever girl and never do I  
Wanna go without, my good luck charm

Brandon and Sky: Like a rabbits foot on keys, or some lucky dice  
All I want or need, I ain't gotta ask twice  
Where would I be? what would I do  
Without you looking out for me?  
Probably be, probably be in these streets.

"So what are you doing during the vacation?" asked Riven

"None of you're business" answered Musa. Thanks to Joey Riven was talking to Musa in private because he cuz off the mikes and turned on Riven's when he had to sing.

Riven: Without you in my life,  
My future ain't the same, no.  
And I'm not wanting the blame  
Baby I, know I been around, I'm  
Tired of messing around, I  
Got so much love.

ALL: See I got so much love for you in these arms-  
Don't you know that you're my good luck charm.  
Where you are forever girl ain't no harm  
Ain't nobody else can borrow it, I won't allow it

See I got so much love for you in these arms  
Don't you know that you're my good luck charm.  
Lovin you forever girl and never do I  
Wanna go without, my good luck charm

"Musa please can we talk about the bet?" asked Riven. Riven saw that her eyes changed. They seen to hold anger, hurt, hate, and disappointment.

"What about the bet?"

"Can you forgive me for it?"

Helia: And I'd throw away this paint, and  
Give up my drawing pieces-  
Just to get a piece of (your love forever)  
And I knew you were a keeper  
Sohoneygirl I'm keepin you.  
Can't think about letting you go no no

After a few seconds of silence Musa looked at him again "I guess"

Timmy: It seems like every situation I've been facing,  
You know what to do to save me  
So I know you bring me love.-  
So I'm standing strong like a soldier-  
I know how to hold you-  
I'm saying this to let you know  
I got so. ooh.

Riven was surprised and happiness shoot through his body.

"Really?"

He was unsure because of her eyes.

"Yeah" The song finish and it was a break for Musa and the rest. Riven pulled Musa away from the others

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Riven grinned at her and hugged her. Musa didn't say anything but just let him hug her.

"I got to go" she said

"Yeah" he pulled his face away but his arms were still around her. He pulled forward and was about to placed his lips on top of hers when she pulled.

"I forgive you Riven so we can try to be friends but that's all" said Musa while she turned away and walked away.

Musa got to her room and felt how her heart was beating really fast because of the moment that she had with Riven. 'Men, I have to forget about him and see him as what he is, my friend.' Musa changed her clothes for a red spaghetti strip corset top and a black mini short with black heels. She had a few wristbands on each side and her hair was still long because of Stella's spell. And speaking of Stella, as in a cue, the sun fairy came in to the room.

"Stella!"

"Yes" said a semi-nervous sun fairy.

"Take the spell off now!!"

"But Musa you're hair looks beautiful!!!!" "I don't care take it off." "No!" "WHAT!! Why?" "I toll you Musa you're hair looks beautiful" "but..." "No but Musa at least leave it like that tonight" "Stella!!" Musa whined "Please Musa?" "Fine but just tonight" "Yeah" 'The things I do for my friends' Musa thought.

Riven just starred at where Musa had been a few seconds ago while her words replayed in his mind. 'I forgive you Riven so we can try to be friends but that's all' 'friends? friends?? I don't want to be her friend I want to be more then her friend I want to be with her in all the sense of the word, men could this get more messed up?' a hurt Riven thought, even if he didn't show it, as he got ready for the next part of the party which included Musa and him singing together. 'Okay so here we go' thought Musa and Riven at the same moment before the music started.

This is dedicated to one of my bestest bestest friends:macabreXpurinsesu. Hope all of you like it and sorry it's so long...


	19. Jack's Story

I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)

See you got me all alone  
Waitin right here by the phone  
For you to call me,  
Just to here  
Your voice tone  
I keep on wondering if you was even  
Feeling me, I keep on wondering if  
This was even meant to be  
Tell me imma waste of time, boy  
You showing me no sign, is it cuz u on  
Ya grind, cuz you're always on my mind

I keep on wondering if everything you said was true  
I keep on wondering if you were really coming through

Musa was in the middle of the stage as she sang and looked at the crowd, Joey and sometimes stole a glaze at Riven. Which he did notice...

Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much  
Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much

I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)

I'm out with my girls tryna have a good time  
And you know I'm looking fly tryna meet sum other guys  
But it gets hard sometimes cuz there ain't no one just like you  
I try my best but I can't shake this thing u got me going through

All i can picture is the color of your eyes, and the way u make me smile  
I ain't felt this in a while,  
But I came to a conclusion that this is pure illusion  
Chaos and confusion but I'm not gonna let it ruin

The way I feel about myself cuz I got self-esteem, sometimes I  
Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy

The way I feel about myself cuz I got self-esteem, sometimes I  
Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy

I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)

Riven came up on stage as Musa sang some of the lines before his own... he went and started to sing next to her ear and into the mike. He could tell that Musa tensed up but tried to relax...

Riven:  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha

...he placed his free arm around Musa's waist as he sang and Musa send it him a glare which he didn't mind

Ronnie Ray all day  
Women in the hall way, Everyday losing track of the people tryna call me  
Don't take this the wrong way, I been havin long days, doing it, moving  
Round the town wherever I'm getting my song played

Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much

Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much

I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I ain't hip to  
Baby am I doing too much (too much)

Doing Too Much  
They finished the song and Musa can up to him and whispered in his ear

"Don't do that again"

"Why?" he answered

"Because I don't want you too"

"But I do..."

R:How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drivin' me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

M: If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light

R: You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

M: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

Riven just sang with Musa and saw who she looked at him every once in a while

R: All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

M: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

R: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

M: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

R: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

M: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Verse-  
M: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

R: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

M: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

R: They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

M: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

R: I want you on my team  
M: So does everybody else.

R: Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

M: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Chorus-  
R: Don't be mad, don't get mean  
M: Don't get mad, don't be mean

R: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean

R: Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

M: I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

R: Bring that on  
M: You know what I mean

R: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

M: I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

R: It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

M: Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

R: Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want

M: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

R: Promiscuous Girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want  
And I got what you need

M: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

As Musa sang the last few lines, Riven surprised her when he came up to her and whispered in her ear 'I love you'. But no one, only her, heard because his mike was turned off. After the last notes of the song stopped, the notes of the next song came on.

Riven: You need to stop playin' 'round with all them clowns and the wangstas  
Good girls gotta get down with the gangstas  
Go ahead girl put some back and some neck up on it  
While I stand up in the background and check up on it

Chorus:  
Ooo boy you're looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it (I'ma let you work up on it)  
Ladies let him check up on it (Watch it while he check up on it)  
Dip it, pop it, twirk it, stop it  
Check on me tonight

Verse 1 Musa  
If you got it, flaunt it  
Boy I know you want it (Ooo)  
While I turn around (you)  
Watch me check up on it  
Ooo, you watchin' me shake it  
I see it in your face  
You can't take it, it's blazin'  
You watch me in amazement

You can look at it  
As long as you don't grab it (Ooo)  
If you don't go braggin' (you)  
I might let you have it  
You think that I'm teasin'  
But I ain't got no reason  
I'm sure that I can please you  
But first I gotta read you

Chorus:  
Ooo boy you're looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it (I'ma let you work up on it)  
Ladies let him check up on it (Watch it while he check up on it)  
Dip it, pop it, twirk it, stop it  
Check on me tonight

Ooo boy you're looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it (I'ma let you work up on it)  
Ladies let him check up on it (Watch it while he check up on it)  
Dip it, pop it, twirk it, stop it  
Check on me tonight

Verse 2 Musa  
I can tell you wanna taste it  
But I'm gon' make you chase it (Ooo)  
Got to be patient (you)  
I like my men patient, more patient  
Your take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive  
You have to know what pace is

If I let you get up on it  
You got to make a promise (Ooo)  
That you gon' put it on me (you)  
Like no one's put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me (no)  
All men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease  
But I really wanna please you

Chorus:  
Ooo boy you're looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it (I'ma let you work up on it)  
Ladies let him check up on it (Watch it while he check up on it)  
Dip it, pop it, twirk it, stop it  
Check on me tonight

Ooo boy you're looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it (I'ma let you work up on it)  
Ladies let him check up on it (Watch it while he check up on it)  
Dip it, pop it, twirk it, stop it  
Check on me tonight

Riven: I'm checkin' on you Boo, do what you do  
While you dance, I'ma glance at this beautiful view  
Keep my hands in my pants  
I need to glue 'em with glue  
I'm in a trance, all eyes on you and your crew (that's right)  
My man's don't dance, but can feel ya'll bump and grind (bump & grind)  
It won't hurt if you gon' try one time (it won't hurt)  
They all hot but let me see, this one's mine  
It's Slim Thugga and DC outa H-Town

Musa was about to hope off the stage but a hand was held out for her. She looked at the owner off the hand and saw that it was Jack. She took it.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome Musa can we... go on a walk and talk for a while"

"Yeah I guess"

Musa and Jack leaving didn't go unnoticed by Riven who followed them. Riven followed Musa and Jack as they began their walk and sat on the stairs that led to another section of the garden of Alfea while he hid behind a light post.

"You're doing great Musa"

"Thanks Jack"

"And Riven?"

"What about him?"

"Why isn't he protecting you tonight?"

"That didn't work out"

"You two broke up?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it...but I'm going to forget about him"

Riven listened to their conversation while he felt guilty and jealous.

"How are you going to do that?" Jack asked her

She shrugged her shoulder "don't know"

"You know Musa maybe I can help you forget about Riven"

Musa looked at him confused and asked how.

"Like this" Jack answered and took her chin in his hand and was moving her face towards his. He was about to kiss her but she looked away.

"So I guess you're going to forgive him ugh?"

"No, I just can't"

"Well then?"

"I'm confused"

"About what?"

"He says that he loves me but I..."

"Look Musa I may not like Riven much and I know that I shouldn't butt in but you know Riven more then anyone in the whole realm maybe even in all the realms. You should be able to know and see if he is saying the truth or if he's just lying..." he paused and looked around both of them "...this might even tie both of you more but Musa you should try to find out what he feels and see if he deserves another change..." he sighted "...everyone here and in RF say that you and him are perfect for each other. He's always cranky and moody while you're the opposite but both of you have never depended on other people until you meet each other and both off you fell for that independence that both of you fell and for who you two are" By these words Jack was looking at the sky with a sad face on.

"Why are you telling me this?" Musa asked looking at him with curiosity

"I lost someone every dear to me because of something similar to what is happening to Riven and you. But I have no way of getting her back, right now as I was about to kiss you I saw her face instead of yours I guess that I wanted to be with you because you remind me so much of her"

"How did you lose her?"

"About a year or so ago, my friends from my realm and me made a bet about this girl. At first, I didn't like her but I had to make her fall for me because of the bet...we spend it a lot of time together and I ended falling for her as she fell for me but one night... she went to my house looking for me. I wasn't counting on that and my friends were there. They started to talk about that bet and she heard every single one of our words...then my friends and me heard some weeping and light sobbing I went to check it out. It was her crying, I stopped her and tried to make her calm down because I felt guilty but also because I liked her. She didn't listen to me and she drove away...I followed her in my car but she had a car accident and died in the hospital. I spend it all of those days in the hospital trying to get her to understand, to hear me but it all fell. I remember what I toll her exactly, I toll her that she couldn't give up, that she had to fight, that she was support to get up, be angry at me and that she still had to live but...her last words were 'thank you for teaching me how to love' after that she...left me and this world. I guess that until now she's still in my heart."

"Did she forgive you?"

"Yeah she did but I didn't deserve her forgiveness or her as a matter of fact"

"I don't know what to tell you..."

"You don't have to tell me anything Musa just do what you feel that is right and see if Riven deserves another change..." with those words Jack stood up and went back inside.

'What should I do?' Musa asked herself as she got up and went back inside also to finish her performance.

Well that's all and hope all of you like it!!!!!!!!!!!Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. The Heart Songs

Sorry that it took a long time to update but well school just finished for me and I was busy planning next year which is my senior year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really really really really happy about that!!! And other things like tenis practice and last minute things!!!!

Riven came from behind the post shocked from Jack's tale and words. Riven quickly went inside and started to look for Jack.

Jack was just going to say goodbye to his friends and leave but Riven stopped him.

"Hey Riven what's up?"

"I want to...thank you"

"For what?"

"For what you toll Musa I mean the whole..."

"Don't worry about it what I toll her is the truth now the only thing that you need to worry about is her decision"

"Yeah"

"Oh and Riven?"

"What?"

"This doesn't mean that I like you anymore than before!!" said Jack walking away with a smile

"Same here!!" said Riven with a smirk as he went back to the party.

Musa was just tired of thinking about Riven and the bet so she decided to just forget it at least until she didn't have that big of a headache.

"Hey well this songs are dedicated to all of us that have had a heart break"

_So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something i did?  
Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things i thought knew  
And i thought we could be_

_CHORUS  
You were everything, everything that i wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought of knew  
And I thought we could be_

_CHORUS_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_CHORUS 2x_

_oh, oh, oh..._

_What you sees not what you get  
With you theres just no measurement  
No way to tell whats real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle thats all changed  
Into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone to find someone  
To live for in this world  
Theres no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta to burn  
You are wrong  
If you think that you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved...on_

_I'm already gone_

_Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever  
I was with you  
Always ending Always over  
Back and forth Up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking that habit today_

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone to find someone  
To live for in this world  
Theres no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I've got to burn  
You are wrong  
If you think that  
You can walk right through my door  
That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved...on_

_There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did thats hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone_

_What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get_

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone to find someone  
To live for in this world  
Theres no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I've got to burn  
You are wrong  
If you think that  
You can walk right through my door  
That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved...on_

_Ohh I'm allready gone_

_Ohh Ohhh I'm allready gone_

_Ohhh I'm allready gone_

_Ohh Ohhh I'm allready gone_

_Already gone I'm gone_

_Everybody's talkin'  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
but I don't want their sympathy_

_It's cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back  
why'd you have to go and make a mess like that?  
Well I just have to say  
Before I let go..._

_Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
Cause what you did was low_

_No I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
Cept I never thought it'd hurt this much to be sane  
My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go_

_Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
Cause what you did was low  
What you did was low  
What you did was low  
What you did was low_

_I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go with a clear conscience  
We both know that you can't say that  
Here's to show  
For all the time I loved you so  
So..._

_Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
Cause what you did was low_

_Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
Cause what you did was low_

_Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_Cause what you did was low... _

'Yeah what I did was low...' thought Riven

_Record  
Everybody just, everybody just bounce, bounce  
Everybody just, everybody just bounce, bounce _

_I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake you off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
Shake it off _

_By the time you get this message  
It's gonna be too late  
So don't bother paging me  
'Cause I'll be on my way  
See I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes  
Just ask your momma, she knows  
You're gonna miss me baby  
Hate to say "I told you so"  
Well at first I didn't know  
But now it's clear to me  
You would cheat with all your freaks  
And lie compulsively  
So I packed up my Louis Vuitton  
Jumped in your ride and took off  
You'll never ever find a girl  
Who loves you more than me _

_I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
Shake it off _

_I gotta shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Off… _

_I found out about a gang  
Of your dirty little deeds  
With this one and that one  
By the pool, on the beach, in the streets  
Heard y'all was  
Hold up my phone's breakin' up  
I'ma hang up and call the machine right back  
I gotta get this off of my mind  
You wasn't worth my time  
So I'm leaving you behind  
'Cause I need a real love in my life  
Save this recording because  
I'm never coming back home  
Baby I'm gone  
Don't cha know _

_I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving ain't the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
Find somebody who  
Appreciated all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake you off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
Shake it off _

_I gotta shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Off…_

Love all of ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Forgetting For The Night

People I'm so sorry... but I had totally forgot to post on this story!!!!! Well thanks for all the support everyone has showed me in this fic!!!! I am very glad you like it and well I have being working my butt off between writing, typing my stories, playing tennis, being with friends and my summer class (Pre-AP Pre Calculus) which has being a pain but here is the new update hope everyone likes it!!!!!!!

I don't own the Winx Club nor the song which are 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada, 'Far Away' by Nickelback, and 'Someone Is Watching Over Me' by Hilary Duff anyways...

* * *

'Shake it off, I wasn't worth your time, leaving me behind, a real love in your life, sounds like a challenge Musa but no matter what I or you do we'll never forget each other' Riven thought as he heard Musa singing. 

"Well two more songs and I'm out of here" said Musa in to the microphone kinda relied that she was almost finished.

"This one is for my friends and their boyfriends..."

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life. _

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast.  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side._

"This last song goes out for some very important people in my life and a group of people here. One is my mom even if she's not with me anymore" said Musa as she looked at the sky "second to my dad who couldn't make it and lastly my friends that are here with me..."

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

At the end of this song, Musa had tears on her eyes which treated to fall. She quickly said thank you and left without saying a word. She went to the tower where she 'talked' to her mom and decided to just chill there for a while.

Riven was looking everywhere for Musa but wasn't able to find her anywhere. Then it hit him, the tower...

Riven quietly went up and saw Musa just there staring out in to the night.

"You had a rocking performance Musa" he said as he entered the tower. Musa looked at him and had a small smile.

"Thanks Riven"

"So what are you doing here by yourself?" stood next to her.

"Thinking"

"About your mom huh?"

"Yeah"

"So what are you remembering?"

"Everything, when I was little, when my family was a whole and when my mom was alive"

"I really wish I could remember my mom"

"But Riven you toll me that you thought it was better that you didn't know your mom"

"Yeah I know"

"so why..."

"I said that because I feel hurt when I think of her and when she left me"

"I really can't say that I fell the same way because my mom didn't have a choice..."

"Yeah I know"

"At times like this I wonder how my life would be if she was here and if I had grow up with my family as a whole"

"I wonder that every night Musa but I don't think I would change much about my life right now"

"What do you mean?" asked Musa looking at him

"I mean the guys are there for me, the pixies are not that bad, and you"

"me?"

"Yeah you are very important to me"

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure when it happened but like I toll you before I fell in love with you"

"Riven..."

"Just hear me out Musa. I got closer to you and asked you to be my girl because of the bet but I already had feelings for you. I was really scared of admit it because maybe I thought that you would do the same thing my mom did to my dad. I guess I also did the bet because it gave me an excuse to get closer to you and to get to know you better. All the time that we spend it together has been the best times of my entire life even if we are just arguing which we did a lot. You are one of the most important persons in my life Musa. I'm really glad that I have had the change to meet and be with you. Now I'm not asking you to answer right now but please think about giving me another change to be with you"

"Riven..."

"No Musa don't answer me right now just think about it ok?"

"Okay"

Riven smiled at her and as he did he noticed that she had a dress on.

"So you're planning on going to the rest of the party?"

"Yeah you know have some fun"

"Okay so come on let's go I'm not going to leave you alone here."

"Yeah let's go in"

Musa walked back to the party with Riven while Riven looked at her from a little behind her.

"So have you been Riven?"

'Lonely and thinking about you' thought Riven but answered kind of differently

"I have been okay, busy, but kinda lonely and I missed you"

Musa didn't say anything but just looked straight forward.

"What about you Musa?"

"I have been...okay and remembering"

Riven suddenly blurted out a question surprising Musa and even himself. "Hey Musa did you really mean that about leaving me behind?"

"I...Riven I"

"Sorry I forgot and that question just came out" He said while he looked at the floor.

Musa suddenly felt a desire to just hug and kiss him. Musa was in deep thought when...

"Come on let's dance" said Riven so she didn't notice that they had arrived at the party. And now she was been dragged into the dance floor by Riven.

Joey watched as Musa was dragged into the dance floor by Riven and also noticed the look Riven was giving the guys that were staring at Musa since they had been dancing for a good 10 whole minutes. He chucked at that and decided to give Riven a hand.

"This song goes out to help a two friends of mine hope this helps..."

Musa couldn't take much more of this Riven and her were at the back, dancing slowly to the beat of the song. She swallowed hard. Riven's forehead and nose were touching her own forehead and nose while he had a strong hold on her waist. She had a light hold of his neck, his scent had filled her nostrils and was making her go into a trance like state.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_  
_  
Riven was the same way. His eyes were staring into hers deeply while he relaxed and let his guard down after he felt that she was feeling the same way. He could care less of the rest but he thanked, mentally, Joey for the song and because of this change he was getting to spend time with Musa.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Now Riven didn't care what happened he slowly lowered his head and took Musa's lips into his. The kiss was tender, painfully slow and was enjoyed by both. Riven's hold on Musa's waist tighten while the same thing happened to her hold on his neck. It seem to last for a long time, the kiss to Riven, meant and contained all the love he felt and had for Musa. Musa, didn't know what else to do but just kissed him back and whimpered a bit when they pulled apart. When Riven heard Musa's whimper, he felt something inside of him snap and kissed her again. After they a parted ever so slightly again, Riven whispered to her "I love you Musa" before kissing her again. Musa pushed him away a bit against her own will. She just wanted to stay in his arms while they shared those kind of kisses. "This isn't right Riven" "I know but please just let us stay like this Musa" "But..." "I missed you Musa please at least for tonight forget about everything, everyone and every wrong thing that I have done" said Riven a bit breathless before pulling her even closer and into another kiss.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know _

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go_

Now Riven didn't care what happened he slowly lowered his head and took Musa's lips into his. The kiss was tender, painfully slow and was enjoyed by both. Riven's hold on Musa's waist tighten while the same thing happened to her hold on his neck. It seem to last for a long time, the kiss to Riven, meant and contained all the love he felt and had for Musa. Musa, didn't know what else to do but just kissed him back and whimpered a bit when they pulled apart. When Riven heard Musa's whimper, he felt something inside of him snap and kissed her again. After they a parted ever so slightly again, Riven whispered to her "I love you Musa" before kissing her again. Musa pushed him away a bit against her own will. She just wanted to stay in his arms while they shared those kind of kisses. "This isn't right Riven" "I know but please just let us stay like this Musa" "But..." "I missed you Musa please at least for tonight forget about everything, everyone and every wrong thing that I have done" said Riven a bit breathless before pulling her even closer and into another kiss.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know _

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go_

'This is so wrong but maybe I can just forget about everything and everyone like Riven said' thought Musa. She made up her mind and after a few seconds a cool breeze hit both of them. To Riven's much surprise, he now found himself in the lake with Musa in his arms. He looked at Musa a bit confused "Musa? Why are..." He was cut off by her kiss and he couldn't help but feel happy about it while he kissed her back. "I want to forget about everything and everyone like you said Riven even if it's just for tonight. I don't know if I will forgive you but for at least tonight..."

Riven need it to know no more. Tonight was the night to show to Musa that he really did love her, this meant that it was his very last change. His very last change to show her that she meant everything to him, that she meant the world to him. A little memory came to his mind... he, when he was little, had thought that he was always going to 'hate' his mom and all the girls because of his mom leaving Matt, his father and him by themselves. He thought that he was never going to fall in love with any girl yet here he was in Musa's arms hoping for another change to be and love her. He pulled away from the kiss again because both need it oxygen. He, now gasping for air, looked at her.

"What is it? Why are you staring at me?" asked Musa also breathless.

"A memory came back to me from when I was little"

"Can you tell me?"

"I thought that I was never going to fall in love with any girl yet here I am Musa in your arms and you in mine hoping for another change to love you. If someone would of have toll me this when I was around 14 or so I would have laughed in their faces"

"Is so beautiful tonight" said Musa changing the subject.

"Yeah and you know what Musa?" answered Riven looking up at the sky

"What?"

"Today would be our 4th month anniversary."

"Yeah..."

Riven now looked at her and saw her simple dress yet it expressed her own style. "Aren't you cold?" he asked her.

"A bit" she answered.

For the first time in the entire night Riven was glad for the suit he was wearing. He took off the coat and placed it on her shoulders then pulled her deeper into his embrace.

"But aren't you going to be cold?" Musa asked while she tried to take the coat off.

"No, I won't so put it back on Musa" order Riven as he again placed the coat in her shoulders.

Musa whispered a thanks and then smiled a bit.

"Your welcome" said Riven as he pulled her into another kiss.

Musa was a little surprised but kissed him while one of her arms hugged him back and the other one balanced the coat on her shoulders. 'Why does it have to feel so right? Just been here in his arms makes me wonder if he really does love me. What would it be like if I gave him another change...would everything be the way it was before I found out about the bet.' Musa thought

"One more week before spring break..." Riven said interrupting her thoughts

"Yeah"

"So are you going to the Harmonic Nebula?"

"Yeah I'm going to spend so time with my dad and just try to relax and you?"

"I'm not sure yet probably just stay in Red Fountain or maybe go to my realm and see my dad"

"Okay"

"Musa..."

"Yeah?"

"What can I do or tell you so you'll believe that I love you"

"Riven I...I don't know"

Even with the little light provided by the moon, Musa could see his face clearly and saw the sad smile that rested on his

features for some seconds.

"I was so stupid to believe that I could use you... but I was blinded by the challenge my brother made it seen like...yet I thank him because I would have never had the guts to tell you what I felt before" Riven by now was looking at her straight into her eyes while he spoke.

She saw the love in his eyes but yet couldn't bring herself to forgive him she had pride 'but is my pride more important than his love?' thought Musa.

After he finished that little speech, he kissed her again. The coat was long forgotten on the forest floor and next to it were two shadows merging together with the moon as their one and only witness.

* * *

Hope every one likes this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!♥ 


	22. The End

I don't own the Winx Club!!!

* * *

Musa and Riven finally parted.  
"Musa..." Riven whispered  
"um..."  
"Here..."

Musa looked at Riven a bit confused and saw that Riven was handing her a little box. He opened the box and it showed Musa a ring it was very simple yet beautiful: it had rubies and it was white gold. In Musa's eyes, it was the most beautiful thing ever and it looked even more beautiful since it came from Riven, the guy that she loved with all her heart. Musa was frozen in her place and the only thing she could do was stare at Riven and at the ring.

"What is that?" asked Musa when she finally found her voice.  
"I...it's the present of our anniversary... and I want you to have it"  
"What? No I can't have it!"  
"Why can't you?"  
"Because it's yours, and we are friends"

For Riven that was it, he grabbed her arm gently, placed the ring on her finger, and pulled her to him.

"We are more than friends and you know it" he said looking at her straight into her eyes. "I love you and you love me we aren't consider friends if we do this" said Riven as he leaned in and kissed her when he finished saying what he wanted to say.

Musa was taken back a bit because of what Riven said but then felt safe, warm and protected in his arms and gave, even more, into the kiss.

Now Riven and Musa were back in front of Alfea because Riven had insisted that it was too cold in the lake for Musa.

"We love each other Musa even thought all the mistakes we have made and misunderstandings we have had. I know you feel the same way and I know that you know that we are to be together."  
"But I don't know... it's just..."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't believe you love me..." whispered Musa. She, after a few seconds, regretted saying that because Riven's features yet again turned sad.

Riven was sitting in the grass just outside the forest in front of Alfea as he spoke:

"I don't blame you... I can only imagine what you felt when you found out about this mess. I'm sorry for everything Musa; for every tear, every thing that I have made you go through. You see this is why I never wanted to ask you out, I knew I was just going to hurt you one way or another and I didn't want that to happen yet at the end I couldn't help myself and got close to you to now just hurt you."  
"Riven..."  
"No Musa that's it, I don't want to hurt you anymore." Riven said standing up and hugging her. "I love you with all my heart but I'm just hurting you. So that's why I have to let you find your happiness, I have to let you move on, I have to stop hurting you, I have to get away from you." He, once again, kissed her but this time it was more gentle and with even more love then ever before. "Just remember that I love you Musa and that if you ever need me I'm going to be by your side no matter what" said Riven as he pulled away from her and turned his back to her. "I'm sorry for everything and I love you" said Riven as he turned back to look at her one last time and as he walked away from her and into the shadows of the night.

Musa now didn't feel like going to the party instead, just took off to her room and cried her heart out. Finally after having hold on so much she broke down in front of a worried little bunny. Her shoes where left some where near the door and the little make up she wore was all over her face. Something had stopped her from going after Riven... her pride. So she still had her pride yet why did she feel so empty and lonely? She got her answer a few moments later.

"Riven..." she seemed to choke on her own words and her sobbing didn't help her much "I love... you I want you with... me" she said yet she couldn't find the strength to get up and go to look for Riven.

As for Riven, he was now up in a tree near the room where Musa was crying her heart out. A sad expression on his face, he had decided to give her up so she would be happy but he again made her cry and he froze when he heard what she nearly shouted. Then he had the urge to go to her, to tell her that he loved her too, to hold her, to whip those tears away from her face but the reason that she was crying again made him stop; he was the reason and he couldn't change that. So he now was getting off the tree he need to clear his mind and try to decide how he was going to let Musa go, it if hurt him to just think of her in the arms of another guy.

"Musa what's wrong?" asked Flora worried since she just came up to change shoes and found Musa crying in her bed.  
"Flo he...left" said Musa between tears as she lied in her bed with Flora trying to cheer her up.  
"What do you mean sweetie?" knowing exactly who he was  
"He toll me that he was just hurting me and making me cry... and because he didn't want that, he was going to leave me alone... that he was going to let me find my happiness... but that he was going to be by my side if I ever need it him. But Flo he is my happiness..." said Musa to Flora still choking on her own words.  
"Did you tell him that?" asked Flora surprised of what Musa was telling her.  
"No"  
"Musa I'm going to tell Helia to go to RF and check on Riven okay?"

Musa nodded. Flora walked out of her room and found Helia waiting for her. She quickly explained to him what Musa toll him and Helia said that he would go check on Riven. Flora went back with Musa and thought about what Musa toll her.

'He's giving her up so, or so he thinks, she'll be happy with someone else, someone that won't make her cry, that won't hurt her. Do you love her that much Riven?' thought Flora as she tried to calm the crying music fairy.

Helia drove to RF at a medium speed but stopped when he saw a person walking next to the road and when he saw that it was Riven.

"Hey bro what are you doing out here?" Helia asked trying not to go to the point exactly  
"Just walking and thinking about Musa" answered Riven and he looked at Helia  
Helia was shock that Riven went straight to the point and because of the tears that were in his eyes and running down his cheeks.  
"Are you okay?"

Riven didn't answer but shook his head and looked at Helia again. "It's for her best, right?" he asked Helia, who was surprised by the question.

"The best thing for her is what she feels in her heart Riven, you can't decided"  
"But the only thing I have done is hurt her and made her cry. I don't deserve her."  
"She deserves to be happy and you are her happiness Riven so she deserves you" answered Helia  
Riven again froze but the tears wouldn't stop.  
"Hope on bro" toll Helia to Riven

"This is pathetic!" said Musa still crying "But I love him Flo, he's my happiness, my everything."

Flora smiled at Helia as Riven and him came into the room. Riven looked surprised because he heard what Musa said and Musa suddenly felt both boys, stopped crying and looked towards the door and towards Riven. Instantly, Riven looked Helia, at Flora, then at the floor, licked his lips and moved around nervously. Musa's eyes widen as she stared at the man she loves and before she could stop herself she got up in a flash, said his name and hugged him.

"Riven" she said again holding him tight as if she were to let him go, he would leave her again.  
"Musa I..." Riven didn't have the right words and just looked at the floor again.  
"Riven I love you" Musa whispered in his ear as Helia and Flora walked out of the room.  
"I love you too but..." Riven was cut off by Musa's lips on his.

He was surprised yet loved the shocking sensation that shoot thought him and the warm of her body so close to his, of her lips on his, of her arms around him tight as afraid of letting go.

"But I don't deserve you Musa" he finished.  
"Riven I love you, you love me, who cares about what we deserve or not"  
"But I have made you cry so many times and I have hurt you so many times. You shouldn't love me, you should hate me with all your heart and"  
"Be quite Riven... don't say things that would never happen... I could never hate even if I tried"  
"But I don't deserve to be happy Musa I have hurt so many people especially you" said Riven as he moved away from her  
"I have forgiven you already Riven, that's the past, it's over, you learned the lesson, now move on, move on with me, with the people that love you."

Riven looked at her again, her eyes were red and swollen, her make up was still all over her face, and her hair was a mess yet he loved his girl with all his heart and soul. He pulled her into a hug, buried his face between her neck and hair, and sighted.

"I don't deserve you Musa but if you want me to be with you and it makes you happy I'll be with you." He started to kiss her neck which send it chills thought out her body and making her giggle a bit.  
"Riv..."  
"I love you M" said Riven going back to her nickname  
"I know you do...I love you too baby" said Musa as she also left a few kisses on his neck.  
Now Riven and Musa just stayed in each others arms for a while.  
"I'm sorry I treated you so coldly Riv" said Musa  
"Don't worry about it Musa, I deserved it..."

THE END (Finally...)


End file.
